Gone
by ghostgal4
Summary: Really, would anyone miss him if he were gone?  Short one-shot, no PP.


**Uh, honestly I have no idea what was going though my head when I wrote this. I wrote this for a meme I did on DeviantART (meme created by Torosiken) and so I just decided to post this on here. Well, hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, cause if I did...Danny probably would hate me for all I would put him though... I have a crazed up mind, okay. **

**

* * *

**A young raven head, teenage boy sat a top a small hill looking over the town known as Amity Park. He razed his tear stained face to the night sky and muttred a few incoherent words before turning his gaze back to the town he once held dear. The town below was quiet, due to it being after midnight. No one stirred, except for that one boy on top of that hill. The raven haired lad pulled a purple backpack into his lap before he started fishing around for an idem inside of it. When he felt his hand brush up against it, a slight tremor of fear went though his body. "Come on Danny Fenton," The boy cursed to himself. "It's now or never."

Danny gripped onto the object and slowly brought it out. In his hand was a black handgun. Danny brought the gun up to the right side of his head, hovering right by his temple. He closed his eyes, preparing to pull the trigger but...he just couldn't do it. Danny lowered the gun and looked at it quizzically. Why was he trying to end his life?

His mind wandered back to the faces of his loved ones. His friends, his family, and even some of the ghosts who he called his allies. What would happen if he left them? Would they miss him at all? At first he thought they would, but then he remembered how much they had all changed.

Sam and Tucker, his two best friends and his only friends, had grown apart from Danny. Tucker started hanging out with more of the techno geeks in the school. Valerie and Tucker started dating, so between his new friends and a girlfriend he had no time for Danny. Sam had started hanging out with other Goths she knew, and hardly ever even sent Danny a glance. Worst of all was that he still had a crush on the Goth Girl, but he had seen Sam flirting around with a few of the boys that she hung out with now. Nether of them called, text, or even stopped to acknowledge that Danny even existed. He knew that he had been caught up with ghost fights, but he still tried to find time to spend with his 'friends'. After a while they had stopped helping him fight ghosts, saying that they were to busy or it was just to dangerous. He remembered the words Sam had said to him not to long ago "We are your friends Danny. Kicking back or kicking butt." Did those words mean anything anymore? What had happened to make him lose his most trusted friends? Would they miss him if he was gone?

His parents were still were completely obsessed with catching a ghost and ripping it apart 'molecule by molecule'. Their hatred for Danny's ghost half alter ego, Danny Phantom, grew stronger and stronger with every passing day. Their weapons had gotten stronger as well, earning Danny some nasty wounds. They would shout to him horrible things, telling him that he was just a useless ball of ecto plasma that shouldn't even exists. They even cursed at him sometimes. All around the house it was nonstop talk about how they were going to destroy Phantom, and seance Jazz was gone a collage there was no one to stick up for Phantom. In his human life his grades were slipping, and his parents were not pleased. He wanted to do well in school, but ghost fighting took to much time out of his day and night. He barely kept himself from being held back a grade. All of his dreams of becoming a astronaut were now up in smoke. Because of ghost fights he hardly ever made it home on time for his curfew, he was always late for class, and many times he had to leave right in the middle of class. This just getting him even more disapproving glances from his parents. He tried, he tried so hard but he just couldn't keep up. All he saw from his parents now and days was a disapproving scowl on their faces. Would his parents miss him if he was gone?

He knew that the rest of his class mates wouldn't care if he was gone. He was a social outcast at school. The captain of the football team, Dash Baxter, never forgot to remind him of that fact. Everyday he was shoved into lockers, called a geek, a nerd, and a freak. People would gather around to watch Dash bully him, never once did anyone stick up for him. Really, would anyone miss him if he was gone?

A face popped into Danny's head of someone he knew would be heartbroken if he was to end his life. His sister Jazz was the only one who stayed by his side. She called him every chance she got to from collage, but was she really the only one?

Some people said Phantom was a hero. He had many fans, and the townsfolk even named him Amity Parks protector. At the same time though, if he messed up they would turn their back on him. If he failed to catch a ghost, people would boo and hiss at him. If someone got hurt they would blame him. What was the point of protecting people who only liked him if he did a good job? Were all those injuries that he received from protecting people, worthless? Would they miss Phantom if he was gone?

A few more tears slipped down his cheeks before his eyes hardened and he picked up the gun once more. No one would care if he was dead. Not Sam, nor Tucker. His parents might be sad at first, but they would be happy once they knew Phantom was gone. With Jazz gone, he had no hope left. Amity Park could survive with out him, he knew they could. So he had no reason to stall any longer.

His hand shook as he razed the gun once again to his temple. He closed his eyes, letting one last tear slip down his cheek, before he pulled the trigger...

* * *

**Just to set the record strait, I do not support suicide! It is just a story! Also, sorry for the bad grammar and spelling. **


End file.
